Grunt In Response
by Crimson-Wolf-Tokami
Summary: I didn't say anything to him-- I didn't need to. All I did was grunt in response and say to myself, "You think so?" --Tell me what you think, I'm new at this. -Random drabble- NaoSouji YosuOC


(If you don't want to listen to me spamming and ranting, just skip to the gray line (or whatever that is). That'll of course make me sad, but hey, it's your choice.)

Hello, everyone! This may as well be my first fanfiction to ever be publicized. This fanfiction includes Naoto Shirogane and Tisa Seta, sister of Souji, my own character. Who is Tisa Seta? My next fanfiction will reveal.

But I will tell you this: She dresses exactly like Souji (yes, exactly) with some exceptions of slightly baggier pants, has very dark brown hair that reaches past her shoulders, and owns a crimson wolf.

Overall, enjoy! Don't forget to review, I'll accept and reply to any!

General/Friendship/Comedy

**Characters involved:** Naoto, my OC, then Souji and Yosuke later on

**Motive:** It came to me all of a sudden.

**Word of the story:** *grunts*

**Reason for rating:** My language... :P

**Moral:** What moral? I was bored.

**Quote of the day:** "What the hell?"

**Author's note:** Naoto's a little... OOC in this. Or maybe not... (she's a bit more laid-back and happy later on. Yeay!) Anyway, I do really like Yosuke. *looks at Yosuke hiding behind Chie* Yes, he's quite the charmer. And yes, I do quite enjoy Naoto and Souji togetherness, whether anyone likes it or not. Nyahahaha.

Naoto and I are buddies in this! She deserves some love!

Naoto: Oh, great. What'd you post this time?

Me: Ooh, just a little something for you because I love ya so much.

Naoto: For me? Aww, that's too sweet. *huggles*

Souji: What's happening now?

Me: Aniki! Why don't you go ahead and do the disclaimer?

Souji: Okay. She doesn't own Persona 4. There, can I take Naoto now?

Me: LE GASP. *took it the wrong way**I take everything the wrong way**I'll shut up now*

Naoto: *sweatdrop* He's supposed to be helping me with something...

Me: Okay, first of all, you gotta say something witty with that! Second, SHE'S MINE. GO FIND YOUR OWN.

Souji: *glares*

Yosuke: What about me...?

Me: Aww, I'm sorry Yosu-chan. *gives Souji Naoto and hugs Yosuke*

Naoto: *if you can almost die of blushing, insert here*

Me: Oh, that reminds me!

Souji: ?

Me: Do you want me to write a lemon? I'll bet I'll be good at that. *eyebrow wiggle*

Souji and Naoto: ...*nosebleed*

Yosuke: *blushes* J-Just read the damned thing!

...I TALK TOO DAMN MUCH.

* * *

_After school, before the incident..._

"Hey! Naoto!" I said panting, running up to her in the hallway, holding the hat that looked very similar to hers to my head to prevent it from falling off. "Oh, good day." She said quietly, smiling. "Nice hat," She chuckled. Yes, over the small amount of time I had known her, we had become close friends.

Quite a mismatched pair, if you ask me. The only similarities were a few hobbies, the hats, and that undying urge to act like a boy. Only I'm a _lit-tle_ immature...

----

Recently...

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU IDIOTS LOOKING AT!? HE'S MY BROTHER, FOR GOD'S SAKE!!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs at a group of guys who had not stopped staring at me and whispered to one another when I had given my brother a greeting kiss on the cheek. They looked as if Death himself had yelled at them._

"_Wh-What kind of guy kisses his brother!?"_

"_I'M A GIRL, YOU FRIGGIN' RETARD."_

...

Yeah... So... Anyways...

----

"So," I said to Naoto, "You wanna walk home toge-- oh, did you eat already? I finally got some cash." I smiled widely. I didn't how notice some people around me double-took their glances. "Oh, I'm quite famished. I would love to go. Let me just get something from my footlocker." She said, turning on her heel, but still facing me. I nodded, and followed her to her locker.

I gazed at the metal box uneasily as she reached for the handle. I was... actually kind of expecting a waterfall of love letters to drop from it.

But none came out.

She looked as surprised as me. "It worked..."

"Huh?"

"Nothing."

"...Mhmm."

"Hm, well," She said almost happily as she reached for her extra pair of shoes, putting them into the briefcase-like bag. She faced me. "Shall we?" I raised my eyebrow at her locker, but just passed it off as nothing. I nodded and smiled at the smaller girl. "Yes, let's. How about you pick?" I said, not really thinking when I offered her my arm. (Huh?) It was just a friendly gesture. She took it, much to my surprise. Maybe she thought that that's what friends do...? Yes I suppose that's true... But... Don't really girly and crazy girls do that? Or maybe...

Couples?

"Naoto? A destination, please?" I said, raising my eyebrow at the silent girl. She was looking over at some girls at the end of the hall. She snapped out of her stupor and stared somewhat wide-eyed ahead. "The Aiya diner would suffice." She said before looking back briefly at a few people passing by. I tried to look at what she saw, but I shrugged it off as nothing. "Okay then. Aiya it is." I shoved my hands in my pockets and we left the school, I guess arm-in-arm. She would look at me briefly, then I would look back at her, she would be smiling, and I would smile back awkwardly.

What the hell?

I started to regret asking to buy her lunch. Or whatever it was.

As we walked, I couldn't help but notice a few girls from our school walking in our direction-- laughing and chatting amongst themselves. I scowled at them. They were those nasty girls who would always speak of 'their handsome Detective Prince Naoto'. They made such...

Inappropriate comments.

I was almost too sure of how they would react.

There was another alleyway-- We could take that. I looked to Naoto, silently asking for permission, but she leaned more into my arm and looked at the ground, her cap hiding her face. I decided to lower my gaze to hide my face as well. "Just keep walking," She says. I did as told, but I couldn't help but raise my eyebrow. What was she planning? Does she not care anymore?

The girls drew closer-- suddenly falling silent. They were barely ten feet away, but the next thing they did really surprised me.

They walked right past us.

I looked back at them for a moment, baffled at this sudden ignorance, but continued walking, still staring at them from my peripheral vision. Naoto didn't look at them once.

A girl looked back and glared.

They kept walking, disappearing from view.

... What the hell?

----

We arrived at the Aiya diner, the wafting scent of barbecue beef filling my nostrils. I inhaled in content. "Aaahhh...

Aiya." She chuckled. This place will surely wash away what had happened throughout the day. We sat down, I pulled out her stool for her, and sat down in the seat beside it. I almost didn't notice the very... very faint blush on her cheeks.

Wha?

"Blushing because of me? Aw, you look so cute." I snickered, the now very noticeable heat on her cheeks turned out of view as she looked away. "Why're you so flustered around me all of a sudden? Jeez, I was just kidding. Come and sit." She did so.

Wait...

...

Naw, that can't possibly be true.

...

Can it?

"Two Beef Aiya specials, please! Make one of 'em monster-style!" I said to the chef, and he nodded at one of his best customers. We talked for a while about random things... how school was... I decided to tell her what had happened in the last class.

"Hey, you know how in one class, everyone was really pissing off a teacher, right? Because he was having one of his moods. So he told us all to close our eyes. We did so, kept them closed as promised, and after a while he picked on me to answer the question on the board." I snickered a little. "I tried to hold back bursting into laughter, failing halfway. I said to him, 'But how am I supposed to read the board with my eyes closed?'" Naoto laughed like a good sport. "Yeah, another friend of mine really got a kick outta that. Well, lucky for me, he snapped and we were excused from class for the rest of the day." I chuckled.

We fell silent, now trying to find an interesting topic to talk about. Let's see... school... no...

Naoto suddenly gasped. I looked to her just in time to find her throwing her arms around me. I held up my hands in... defense? What the hell just happened? "Quickly, put your arm around me!" I hesitantly wrapped my arm around her waist, my mind repeating annoyingly the question of the day.

_'What the hell?'_

My eyes looked back and forth, not really being allowed to move my head. To say I was confused was like saying that the universe was large. (Yes, sound familiar?) Naoto looked toward the door, obviously glaring at it, making me look too. I didn't glare, I just furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, but from afar it looked like I was. Some people outside noisily shuffled away.

Spies!

... Right?

Who'd spy on me?

Naoto released her grip on me, and I dropped my hand to my side. A now very uncomfortable silence weighed the atmosphere, even as the delicious food was placed in front of me. I thanked Aiya-san and snapped my chopsticks in two. I lifted a piece of meat to my mouth, chewing wordlessly. Naoto looked a bit slow with starting her meal. I swallowed the slab of beef and turned to her, the question in my head spoken.

"So Naoto, what's up?" I said. She jumped at me suddenly addressing her.

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"You _know_ what I'm talking about." I rested my arm on the counter. She seemed to... wince?

"No notes in your locker-- okay, maybe they gave up," I said with a shrug, "I offer you my arm for some reason, I don't know why, I just did, and you take it while you look at some random girl-- Alright, that was kinda a 'what the fuck' moment, but that's fine."

She was silent.

... I looked at some people entering the restaurant for a second before looking back at her. "Those god damned fangirls appear ten feet in front of you-- you just say to walk right into them. Okay, that's fine too, you'll just ignore them. _They_ seemed to ignore _us._ They didn't even spare a second glance at you. As a matter of fact, I think they were _glaring._ At _me. _And _also,_ what happened just now..." I saw her furrow her eyebrows and avert her gaze.

Guilt?

I sighed, pain striking my heart. "Look, I'm not angry with you or anything. How can I? You're, like... my best friend." She looked up at me at that. "I just want to know what the hell you've been doing."

She inhaled, then sighed deeply. I sat, patiently waiting for her explanation.

"I..."

I what?

"I-I'm sorry."

I furrowed my eyebrows.

"The reason why I have been acting strange lately is because... the people around me mistook me for a boy for quite a while. I adapted well to this until... just recently, when annoying girls found it amusing to leave frustrating notes and things in my locker."

I nodded in understanding.

But what's that got to do with anything?

"I had lost all patience with them. I tried finding a way to end it all quickly. Just telling them to their thick skulls didn't work... Ignoring them didn't work... So, I took rather... drastic measures to make them stop."

I leaned in, silently urging her to continue.

"I... um... spread rumors that we were... dating."

Naoto averted her gaze. I was pretty sure my eye twitched once.

...

But it took me a while to register that.

...

Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, _ding!-- "WHAT!?!?"_

"Once again, I apologize." She said, wincing at my outburst. The people in the diner eyed us curiously. I faintly heard a young child start crying.

... Was I angry _now?_

I pinched the bridge of my nose, closing my eyes, and clenched my other hand into a fist, trying to breath evenly.

_'You WHAT?'_

I finally looked away, staring at the virtually untouched food before me, then sighed.

I'll be a good sport and pretend that I'm dating Naoto.

"Okay."

It worked, didn't it? I mean, all I want is for her to be happy.

Oh, god, I did not just say that.

Naoto looked at me in disbelief. "'Okay'? What do you mean 'Okay'?"

I looked back at her, smirking. "I mean 'Okay. I'll play along and pretend that we're dating.'"

Her eyes widened. "R-Really?"

"Yeah, sure. What with all the snuggling and smooching couples do to prove to the public that they actually are." I held my chin in my thumb and index finger and looked into the air beside me, eyes flickering with laughter. "I wonder who would be the guy? I probably should since I'm taller than you. But then again, that wouldn't look to well-- ah, I forgot, people think I'm a guy too. Quite ironic." I looked to Naoto, awaiting her response. I smiled widely.

...

I decided to put some money on the counter, still smiling, thanked the chef then apologized sincerely for not eating my food, and... most important of all... _ran for dear life._

As fast as I could.

Out the diner, into the streets, laughing, as Naoto pursued close behind me with her revolver drawn.

----

_Months later..._

_Lunchtime (yeah, Lunchtime)_

I walked out of my classroom, a serene look on my face. I glanced at my watch, wondering what time it was, then walked across the hall to another classroom.

Yes, I should spend lunchtime with her today. People started getting suspicious again. She knew that I had been doing her an unbelievably huge favor for doing this, but, I wanted nothing in return. Just wanted to make her happy, is all.

Hehe, we didn't kiss or anything, I just said that to tease her.

I waited out the door for her, my hands in my pockets. The door opened, revealing Naoto, leaning her body outside of the classroom, still holding the door open and smiling at me. "Oh, hey, what's up?" I said, smiling back. "I have some good news if you would like to hear it," She said, her grin widening.

Good news? I'm down for that. Especially with that smile.

I stepped inside the classroom as she held the door open for me. "So what's the dealio?" I said, still smiling at the fact that she had not stopped smiling since I saw her. "You are aware that now everyone in the school knows of my gender after that... ordeal, am I correct?"

Mood killer.

Yes... The ordeal. The Midnight Channel. Or was she talking about the beauty pageant? It was probably the latter. Eh, people suspected stuff anyway. "Yeah, and?"

"Well... I'm actually quite pleased to announce that I have gotten rather close to your brother." She cleared her throat. "Um... S-Souji-senpai." I knew she tried to fight back the blush forming on her cheeks. I fell silent for a second.

_Ding!_

"Ooooh! You like Aniki!?" I said, overjoyed at the news. I was very happy with her!

"Please! Not so loud!" She said trying to quiet me even though we were the only people in the room, the blush on her cheeks darkening. I rested my hand on her shoulder. "Hey, shut it. That's wonderful news! I'm happy for you!" I grinned happily and grabbed her arm.

"Let's go see him now!"

"E-Eh!? W-Wait! He doesn't quite know of my feelings for hi--"

"Oh, come on! Don't be such a baby!"

"But the way I ran away from him--!?"

I dragged her up the stairs to where my brother's classroom was and opened the door. Naoto stumbled around awkwardly, forcing her to hold her hat down to her head to keep it from falling off, her face red. I looked around, but he wasn't there. "Aw, man. Maybe we missed him on the way up." I said, leaving, Naoto in tow. I walked down a flight of stairs to the junior's floor, then looked up, seeing Souji about to walk down too. Naoto protested quietly, so as not to gain attention, but I ignored her, determined to get them together.

Yes, I could be a bitch sometimes.

I dragged her over to where he wouldn't spot us. I looked back, checking around for my brother, but he was speaking with someone. Okay, good. Now I can talk to Naoto. "Okay, Naoto, what I heard not too long ago was the best news I'd heard in ages." I looked back at her, she seemed to accept the fact that there would be no escaping from me. "I want you to go over to Souji," with that, I looked back to make sure he was still there, and he was, "and ask if you may speak with him after school." She swallowed, but she gathered enough courage to step into view. She looked back at me, almost as if she was flattening her ears like a timid wolf, still a little unsure, and I nodded, flashing a thumbs-up. She nodded, the imaginary ears I gave her perking up, and continued on.

--

Souji could be seen walking down the flight of steps, casually making his way to his destination, when Naoto walked up to him from his right, indicating that it was either now or never. "Se... Senpai. I would very much appreciate it if we can talk after school. It's... really important that I tell you this." Souji nodded, not sparing a second. "Of course." He said softly. Naoto seemed relieved-- very relieved-- and thanked him for his time. He nodded, smiling.

Of course.

That's what he said. Absolutely. No doubt.

---

_A day later..._

_After school_

... Mm, yes, this day went by slowly. I felt sluggish as I lifted my lazy ass from my seat. The door suddenly opened, revealing Naoto. We met each other half-way. She wore a smile, which made me smile. "So how did it g-guh!?" I was very quickly cut off when her smile widened and she threw her arms around me, hugging her dear friend very tightly.

... What just happened?

"Thank you!" She said, her voice muffled by my shoulder. "I would probably never have summoned enough courage to talk to him if it wasn't for you! I-I'm so grateful to have you as a friend!"

So... out of character... right now...

But I was flattered at her sincerity. After all, this was coming from Naoto.

I managed to smile and hug her in response. "I'm just trying to help you out, Naoto. After all, we're pals, right?" I pulled away to look at her, she seemed on the verge of crying.

Crying? Oh, don't do that. She was trying hard to fight back those tears, but...

"Don't cry now, Naoto. You're going to make me cry." I hugged her again, and she squeezed-- gah, she squeezes hard! "I-I'm sorry... I'm just so happy at the moment, I can't seem to contain myself." I smiled. I know that feeling. "Are you going to meet with him today?" I said, not daring to try and pull away. "Um... Actually... I want to spend time with you." She released her vice grip-- I can breathe now. "Would that be alright?" She said, hopeful eyes staring up at me.

How could I say no?

"Of course. Where would you like to go?" I said, stepping so that I was next to her. "How about you pick for once?" She said, raising an eyebrow. "Okay, okay... How about Junes? I'll buy you whatever you like." I loved babying people. It looks like it makes them happy. And I loved making people happy. "Whatever I li-- you know I hate being treated like that. But... Just this once, I'll let it slide." I grinned, and I offered her my arm, which she took, being nostalgic. Then, we walked to Junes.

...

I like buying stuff for Naoto.

Because she never asks for anything.

I end up buying everything she double-takes.

Plenty of trips to the TV World will allow you to do that.

As stomachs decide to demand food, I guess I'll order some simple burgers and such for our meal. I waited in line, and started my order, but nobody was behind the counter. A familiar voice rang from under the counter in front of me. "Just a second... Okay wha-- *thump* Ow!" The person stood up, having hit his head on the counter, and rubbed it gingerly. I muttered a quick 'Careful...' and snickered horribly. The familiar face of Yosuke appeared in front of me.

Oh wait, Yosuke?

"Oh, hi Yosuke-kun! Sorry, are you alright?"

"Huh? Oh, Tisa! Hey, what's up? Yeah, I'm good. That, uh... happens a lot. You here alone?"

I shook my head. "Nah, I'm here with Naoto." I pointed behind me with my thumb. Naoto waved from afar. Yosuke waved back. "So what'll you have?" He said, smiling.

I repeated my order to him, and he decides to take a break and eat with us. We all talked as we ate, and I didn't notice how Yosuke seemed to scoot closer to me every once in a while.

The afternoon became animated with smalltalk...

---

Naoto was speaking when suddenly her cell phone started ringing. She paused and dug around her pocket for her phone, muttering a quick 'Excuse me...' I managed to lean in and take a look at the caller ID.

It was Souji.

I saw her face darken.

"I apologize, may I have a minute?" We both nodded and she opened her phone, walking a little ways ahead.

"... Who was it?" Yosuke asked, curious. I really did jump at that-- he had gotten quite close without me noticing.

'Eh!? Where'd you come from!?' I almost said.

"How did you get so close to me?" I really said.

"Uhh... I'unno, I just sat here and then..." He trailed of as he stared at my disbelieving face. "Okay, yeah, I scooted closer to you. Big deal." He crossed his arms. "You don't love me anymore...?" He said, putting on that kicked puppy look on his face. I frowned, it took every nerve in my body to not jump out of my seat and glomp him. I reached out for his hand, which uncrossed as I did, and held it tightly. "I'd never stop loving you." I smiled, and he smiled, which made me smile more.

--

---

--

Naoto looked over at the two, smiling and holding hands, as she held her phone to her head. Her heart warmed at the sight. She knew they had been together for a while, not once hitting a speed bump, even when she had spread rumors that she and her were dating. He knew the truth. Her attention was back at the voice on the phone. "Yes, I can meet with you right now. Would you like to speak with your sister?"

"_Hm? Is she there?"_

"Yes, I am with her and Yosuke-san at the moment."

"_Oh? I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"_

She didn't quite hear all of the sentence, because her attention was now at the two she sat with, who were oblivious to all that surrounded them as they were captivated by a passionate kiss.

Naoto looked away abruptly, heat rising to her cheeks. "U-Uh, actually, I feel as if I would interrupt something. I'll meet you at your house in a moment."

"_Okay, good-bye. I love you."_

... Huh?

"O-Oh, uh, um... I love you too. G-Good-bye." She blushed ten shades of red.

He seemed to chuckle before he hung up. She snapped her phone shut, and hesitantly turned back to the two, face returning to normal color, who were happily talking to each other, sitting close. A corner of her mouth curved upwards as she walked back. "Well, Tisa and Yosuke-san, I do believe you would like some alone time." She said as she walked toward them.

--

---

--

I looked back at Naoto, as did Yosuke. "Hm? Oh, I'm sorry. Did you feel left out?" I smacked Yosuke on the head. "Did you need to go somewhere, Naoto? Or perhaps... Meet with a certain someone?" I smirked as she half-heartedly glared at me. "Yes, I did promise your brother that I would meet with him. At your house. He even told me to sleep over." It was her turn to smirk.

I raised my eyebrows, then furrowed them. "Nuh-uh! Seriously!?"

"Oh, too true. I wonder what we will do there...?" She tapped her chin. God, when she's mischievous, she's mischievous.

I ain't letting her win!

"Where the hell am I going to sleep if you two hog up the bed?" I said, trying to get a certain reaction out of her.

And succeeded.

All too well.

Her eyes widened and her face first drained of blood a little, then she looked away, her hat hiding her face, and she blushed darker than anything I have ever seen. And I've seen her blush. A lot.

(... Was that blood trickling down her nose!?)(*smacked by Naoto*)

"... I _think_ you made her mad, Tisa-chan." Yosuke said, raising the pitch of his voice a bit on 'think'.

Naoto and I both grunted in response.

"You think so?"

---

Naoto: ... I don't get it.

Me: You're not supposed to get it, I was just bored my faithful compadre.

Naoto: ... Compah-wha?

Me: ... Nevermind.

Naoto: Why am I a fruitcake in this?

Me: Thank you all for reading! Review, puh-lease! Tell me how I did for my first fanfic!

Naoto: ... Attention whore.

Me: *only heard the second part* WHAT'D YOU CALL ME?

Naoto: *runs away*


End file.
